


[Podfic] two creams, one sugar

by Shmaylor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: (not between our protagonists), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Consensual Kink, F/M, Handcuffs, Intimate Partner Violence, Motorcycle Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Police Brutality, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: A coffee shop AU. Except more complicated. A small town setting, Furiosa is the local mechanic, too much a black sheep in town to be having the easiest time of it. Max is working the local coffee shop, for something to do and a soft place to land while he recovers from raging PTSD incurred during his police work, and Citadel, Australia, is about as small and sleepy a place as it's possible to get, right? The Wives are the residents of a rather discretely run home for abused women that Furiosa supers for when she isn't in her shop. The lesbian separatist feminist motorcycle gang is literally just that.This is a love story, hinged around a missing person, a suspected homicide, a broken carburetor, and a mutual disdain for pretentious coffee.[Podfic of thetwo creams, one sugarseries, containing the stories "Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil", "Before, Since, & After", and "flagging black"]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [underwater_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [underwater_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [underwater_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl). Log in to view. 



> I have many thank yous to give for this one:
> 
> Thank you to eosrose and opalsong for running the Epic Podfic Big Bang challenge! I really stretched myself here, and am so pleased with the results.
> 
> Thank you to analise010 for enthusiastically volunteering to beta listen and for being so incredibly excited about this project. You are a rockstar!
> 
> And thank you to idella for volunteering to make me last minute cover art _without even being in this fandom_. You are an absolute delight and I appreciate you so much
> 
> <3

  
_cover art by[idellaphod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)_

**Text:** [two creams, one sugar](http://archiveofourown.org/series/268138)

 **Author:** [underwater_owl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 9 hours, 17 mins

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/two%20creams,%20one%20sugar%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/two%20creams,%20one%20sugar.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 1](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2001.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 2](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2002.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2003.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 4](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2004.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 5](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2005.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 6](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2006.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 7](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2007.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 8](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2008.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 9](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2009.mp3)

[Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil - Chapter 10](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%201%20-%20Blood,%20Coffee,%20&%20Motor%20Oil%20-%20Chapter%2010.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 1](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2001.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 2](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2002.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2003.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 4](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2004.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 5](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2005.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 6](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2006.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 7](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2007.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 8](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2008.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 9](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2009.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 10](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2010.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 11](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2011.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 12](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2012.mp3)

[Before, Since, & After - Chapter 13](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%202%20-%20Before,%20Since,%20&%20After%20-%20Chapter%2013.mp3)

[flagging black](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Part%203%20-%20flagging%20black.mp3)


End file.
